Despair
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: One-Shot at the moment I might countiune it after I finish 'Bad Boy, Danny.' Picture by Kvalificatsia on DeviantART. "I-I-I can't handle this..." Danny said whispering but Vlad and Sam both heard him because it went quiet, "I can't...not anymore." With that Danny pulled the trigger. 3... 2... 1... Bang! Danny's body fell to the ground...


**PhanGirl135: Yay! I thought I wouldn't get this done today**

**Danny: Your seriously starting another story? Your gonna run out of ideas soon.**

**PhanGirl135: It's a one-shot. And no, I won't run out of ideas I have a file on my LapTop FULL of ideas so...HAHA!**

**Sam: Disclamer: PhanGirl135 does NOT OWN Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. She also does NOT OWN the idea for this story or the picture both are owned by Kvalificatsia**

* * *

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were in the woods, 'why?' you may ask.

Because Sam thought that going through the woods would be a good way to explore the outdoors, Tucker was grounded so that meant it was just the other two.

"Come on, Danny. It's not so bad." Sam said to her friend, Danny just swatted a bee that was on his arm.

"Yeah. this is fun!' Danny said sarcasticly, Sam rolled her eyes.

A bush shook Danny didn't notice it but Sam did, "You saw that?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm gonna check it out. " Sam said, as Danny tried to pull something out of his pocket to hand to her. "Be right back." Sam said as she ran off.

Danny sighed and put the item back in his pocket.

"Danny!" A female 15-year-old voice called.

"Sam!" Danny said as he saw his female best friend get captured by Vlad.

"Let me go!" she said as she struggled to get out of Vlad's grasp.

"In only the right time." was Vlad's calm reply, Sam glared him.

Danny appeared out of the woods he turned his head causing his bangs to fall in front of his face and saw Vlad holding Sam AKA his crush.

"Let. Her. Go." Danny said to Vlad who merely smiled and said.

"No. You love her just like the way I love Maddie. Without Samantha, here. You don't know what you'll do, Daniel."

Danny felt his anger rising but didn't say anything he simply pulled a gun out from his belt and pointed it at Vlad.

Sam looked up from struggling and her Violet eyes widened at her best friends actions.

"Danny," she said. "Vlad's not wroth it. STOP, please." Sam said pleadingly while looking Danny straight in the eyes.

Lilac Violet meet Baby Blue.

Danny shook his head, Vlad crossed the line,

Vlad threatened Sam,

HIS Sam.

Vlad noticed that Danny pulled out a gun, not a ghost gun a human gun.

How did Danny get ahold of that kind of gun even though he was under age? No one knew.

"Daniel, if you hit me with a bullet you know that you may also hit Samantha here." Vlad said as he smirked.

Danny's eyes widened.

Danny's Prov

I-I can't keep going though this.

There's only one way to make it end...

Normal person's Prov

Danny put the gun down for a moment as his baby blue eyes welled up with tears.

After a moment Danny raised the gun again and placed it under his chin, Sam noticed this and she shook her head 'No.' but Danny didn't listen.

He put his hand on the trigger, "Danny, No! Don't! Please..." Sam said to said boy, but he still didn't listen to her.

"I-I-I can't handle this..." Danny said whispering but Vlad and Sam both heard him because it went quiet, "I can't...not anymore."

With that Danny pulled the trigger.

3...

2...

1...

Bang!

Danny's body fell to the ground, his hand let go of the gun and his heart beaded for the last time and he let go of his last breath.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed when she saw Danny bleeding.

Vlad was shocked that Danny really did that, so shocked that he let go of Sam.

Sam ran over to Danny's body that fell to the ground, she crouched down to Danny and put her hands on her mouth while shaking her head.

"No..." Sam said as her eyes welled up with tears. "Danny..." a tear rolled down her pale face.

She grabbed Danny's hand and placed it with her's, sam's hair fell in front of her face as she did so.

"H-H-He's gone..." she said quietly, "Why would Danny do this?" she said quietly.

* * *

**review!**


End file.
